Sortit de l'ombre
by Heyli13
Summary: L'histoire se passe 5 ans après l'arc du futur, c'est ma toute première fic j'espère que vous aimerez! C'est un petit shonen ai Mukuro x Tsuna


Hi mina ! Aujourd'hui je sors pour la première fois une fic ! J'espère que vous apprécier et que vous serez indulgent. De plus je tiens a vous prévenir que j'ai du mal avec l'orthographe mais je fait de mon mieux pour que cela soit lisible !

Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Akira Amano !

OoOoO

Cela fait bientôt 5 ans depuis que le Vongola Décimo et ses amis sont aller dans le futur et que les arcobaleno on été libéré de leur malédiction. Tsuna lui avait pris la tête de la famiglia et était devenue le boss ! Le jeune Vongola était respecter de ses gardiens ainsi que de certaines familles comme la Varia et la Cavallone avec qui il avait formé une alliance après sa succession. Le jeune boss maintenant avait déménager en Italie, au manoir des Vongola avec ses gardiens. Tous sauf un, Mukuro était toujours emprisonner a Vendicare, pourtant le gardien venait souvent voir Tsuna grâce à ses illusions ou en prenant possession de Chrome. Mukuro avait pris cette habitude depuis quelques temps, il aimait passer de plus en plus de temps avec son boss. Qui celui-ci appréciait également du fait qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence, et n'avait plus peur à chacune de ses entrés comme avant, avec ses petits « HIIIIE ». Qu'il faisait à chaque que fois que Mukuro apparaissait la plus part du temps derrière lui juste pour l'entendre crié d'éfroid. -Mais bien sur après être devenu boss, Tsunayoshi perdit cette habitude de crier comme ça. -

Cependant depuis 3 mois Mukuro n'était pas réapparut se qui inquiéta le jeune boss et appela Chrom pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Peut après l'avoir appelé on entendit contre la porte en bois massif orné d'or un petit ''toc toc'' et Tsuna pris sa voie de boss :

-Entrer, dit il.

-C'est moi boss, répondit une petite voix en entrant dans le bureau de son boss. Vous m'avez appelé ?

-Ha Chrome, oui je t'est fais appelé car j'avais besoin de toi ! Expliqua le Vongola. J'aimerais savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Mukuro.

-Un peu surprise par sa demande direct, elle lui répondit, hum et bien même moi j'ai des difficultés à communiquer avec lui donc, hum et bien je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Je vois même toi Chrome,hum c'est vraiment étrange.

-Hum… Boss j'ai un mauvais hum... pré-sentiment par rapport à ça, reprit la jeune mafieuse.

-Je te comprend Chrome moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment par rapport à sa ! Répliqua Tsuna, Je pense qu'il est temps dit allé tu ne crois pas Chrome ?

-Boss ! Vous voulez dire que vous allez vraiment y aller ?

-Oui prévient les autres qu'ils se prépare !

-Très bien !

La jeune femme sortit en courant du bureau pour aller prévenir ses camarades de la nouvelle laissant le jeune boss seul dans son immense bureau.

OoOoO

Arriver aux portes de Vendicare, les Vongola s'y infiltrèrent rapidement, Takeshi et Lambo restèrent près de la sortit et faisaient face aux premiers opposant qui barrait la route aux autre membres. Quelques étages plus bas ce fut Hayato qui s'interposa pour ne pas laisser passer les gardiens de la prison. Ryohei ainsi que Kyoya firent de même que les trois premiers. Il ne restait plus que le boss et sa gardienne de la brume qui finirent enfin au plus profond de la prison, ou aucune lumière ne filtraient et ou aucuns son ( murmure ) ne pouvais se faire entendre. Arrivé devant la prison d'eau de Mukuro, ils firent surpris par le corps de celui-ci. Tsuna sortit de cette surprise et s'avança touchant la vitre de la prison d'eau de Mukuro. Il put atteindre Mukuro ou son cœur grâce à son don d'hypersensibilité. Tsuna -ou du moins son esprit- se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et froid telle la prison ou était enfermé Mukuro.

De son coté Mukuro avait entendut du bruit autour de lui mais étant trop faible pour ouvrir ses yeux, il ne savait pas se qui se passait autour de lui. Jusqu'à qu'une lumière aussi brillante que le soleil ne s'approche de lui. ''Haaa '' se dit-il, ''cette chaleur, je la reconnais'' même les yeux clos il pouvait sentir cette lueur toute proche de lui. Se qui le réchauffait lui qui était dans une prison d'eau geler. La seule source qu'il avait trouvé était Tsunayoshi, quand il se retrouvais près de lui, son cœur et son corps se réchauffait. C'est alors qu'il compris cette chaleur lui avait donner la force de se réveiller de son sommeil. Il put voir au loin cette lueur qui après s'être approché était déjà reparti. Toujours dans son subconscient, il se mit a poursuivre cette lueur qui dégageai _sa_ chaleur, à _lui_ et à _lui seul._

Tsuna avait sentit Mukuro au loin et commençai à se rapprocher de celui-ci même si l'obscurité faisait place. Grâce a son élément il émanait de lui une certaine lueur, qui lui servait bien pour avancer. Après un moment de marche guidé par son instinct, le jeune brun retrouva Mukuro recroquevillé sur lui même. '' Mukuro'' souffla Tsuna avec un sourire bien triste sur visage. Le jeune brun lui caressa la tête, à se geste il sentit ce dernier légèrement bouger. Le jeune boss sentit son corps rappeler son esprit. Tsuna repartit donc dans son corps hors cet endroit. Quand il reprit connaissance, le Vongola brisa le verre contre le quel il s'était appuyé. Se qui fit descendre l'eau ainsi que le corps inerte de Mukuro. Avec l'aide de Chrome, Tsuna sortit Mukuro de sa cellule et lui enleva avec douceur les fils et masques qui était rattaché a celui-ci. Tsuna et Chrome vérifièrent que Mukuro était vivant, le boss appela son gardien du soleil qui appliqua quelques soin au bleuté. Après cela ils commencèrent donc à remonter à la surface. Arrivé dehors, ils rentrèrent tous aux manoir avec la sensation du travail accomplis.

OoOoO

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Mukuro était revenut de sa prison d'eau, malheureusement celui-ci ne c'était toujours pas réveiller et cela inquiètait toujours les gardiens. Tsuna allait le voir de temps à autre en faite à chaque temps libre qu'il avait. Puis un jour pris de fatigue à sa visite, il s'endormit au côté du bleuté. Il y eu la même réaction que quand il avait touché la vitre de la prison. Tsuna se retrouva une fois de plus dans le subconscient de Mukuro. Mais à la différence de la dernière fois il ne faisait pas sombre au contraire, on se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine verte. Le jeune boss tourna la tête plusieurs fois pour voir autour de lui, s'il ne trouvait pas le bleuté quelque part, mais personne à l'horizon quand tout à coup, quelqu'un le sera en l'attrapant par les épaules. Le jeune brun sursauta à se contact, mais la personne derrière elle ne le lâchai pas et le sera encore un peut plus, se qui fit sourire le brun qui avait compris qui était derrière lui. Ils restèrent comme sa au moins cinq bonne minutes avant que le brun ne se retourne pour enfin voir son partenaire.

Envoyant son visage Mukuro ne pu que s'empêche de l'embrasser, ce qui surpris le jeune boss. Mukuro avait enfin retrouvé sa lumière, son baissé fut long et passionné. En le donnant il espérait faire passer un message bien définit à son cher boss, qui par ailleurs était complètement rouge pivoine. En voyant cela, le bleuté ne pu se retenir de rire comme a son habitude puis revient prendre les lèvres du brun encore rouge.

Tsuna ne savait plus quoi faire il était complètement hypnotise par son gardien, il avait enfin retrouvé. Ce pincement au cœur qu'il avait à chaque fois que celui-ci n'était pas près de lui avait enfin disparue, son mal aise perpétuel c'était envolé. Mais avant qu'ils ne puisent dire ou faire quelques choses que Tsuna du revenir à la réalité. Et oui Hayato qui était en train de le chercher, le retrouva endormis et main dans la main avec le bleuté. Le bras droit ne se fit pas prier et réveilla son boss -car lui aussi voulait un peu d'attention voyons- se qui fut une réussite. Le brun se releva brusquement et regarda son gardien toujours allongé et soupira en ce demandant si tout ça n'avait pas été un rêve, jusqu'à se qu'il sente sa main, se faire agripper.

OoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Mukuro avait repris connaissance, et pendant ses deux semaines d'alitement Tsuna n'était pas venus le voir une seule fois. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné ce baisé, depuis qu'il s'était laissé allé, il n'était pas revenu. Mukuro s'en voulait, lui qui avait retrouvé sa liberté pour pouvoir être auprès de lui. Peut être n'aurait-il pas du céder à ses pulsions ? aurait il du attendre de savoir si le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui ? Toute ses questions le taraudait il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Dés qu'il pourra sortir d'ici, il y ira _le_ retrouver ! Mais avant que cela ne puisse arriver, Tsuna entra dans la chambre du bleuté -car oui il avait été déplacé de l'infirmerie à sa chambre- il nu le temps de parler que son boss avait déjà fermé la porte, et était maintenant devant celui-ci. Mukuro ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit ''kufufufu'' comme à son habitude du au faite qu'avoir _son_ petit Tsunayoshi en face de lui après avoir tellement pensé à lui. Un silence de plomb fit place, les deux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le bleuté ne brise la glace :

\- Et bien Tsunayoshi, que t'arrive ? Venir me voir après tout ce temps.

\- Hum… le petit brun avait du mal à répondre à son gardien.

Du faite que tout se qui s'était passé tournais en boucle dans sa tête s'en savoir pourquoi, il était arrivé dans sa chambre, sans savoir pourquoi le voir lui faisait autant de bien. Mais toute ses interrogations furent coupé par une paire de lèvres qui toucha les siennes. Tsuna reviens à lui tout en devenant rouge comme une tomate, ce qui fit rire Mukuro qui s'était reculé de celui-ci. Tsuna n'arrivait toujours pas à alligner trois mots correctement que Mukuro pris les devant :

\- Tsunayoshi pourquoi ne pas me repousser ?

\- Hum .. le pauvre petit boss ne savait pas comment lui répondre

\- Tsunayoshi souffla le bleuté avec tendresse en se rapprochant de son boss.

Le Vongola se laissa faire de nouveau, ''ha son baissé est si doux'' pensa t-il, Mukuro le tira vers lui et celui-ci tomba sur le lit. Les pommettes rouge et les yeux fixer sur son gardien Tsuna venait de comprendre ''ha c'est ça''. Mukuro lui rendit un autres baissé et au même moment son boss le passa ses bras autour de son cou, tout en et lui lança un ''Je t'aime Mukuro''. Se qui stoppa net Mukuro dans son action. Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui avait ses quelques mots à lui. Mukuro n'en revenait pas, mais quand il entendit une petite voie ''Mukuro ?'', il revient à lui et repris se qu'il avait commencé plutôt.


End file.
